Happy
by Koneko-chan1267
Summary: It's a week before sirius birthday and he has a bad dream sb/rl


**Happy birthday to sirius**

(Padfoot's pov)

"Moony, guess what!" I Said happily

"What it is "Oh, Sorry I sounded mean"

"Why? Be mad I took time from your book"

"Well I shouldn't be mad at you pads beside I should know my best mate's birthday" He said with a sad face

"Oh moon, It's ok, As long as I get a great gift from you"

"Ok what would you like?"padfoot" Said Moony annoyed with me for taking time for his book

"You got the guess" I said

"No just tell me" He said sorta mad that I would leave him alone with his book

"Fine party pooper, A week from today is my 16th birthday!" I said giving in

"Oh. no no no you have to find tha out on your own"

"Ok, Can I read now pads"

"Sure"

(Later that night)

*He takes my shrit off starts to suck gentaly my neck leaving little heckys everywhere his mouth

lands, Going all the way don't to my member which by then was also most all the way hard.

He then unzips my fly and pulls down my pants and boxers down far enough to have him stareing at my member.

He then starts to suck it then swirled his tongue on the tip of my member cause me to moan his name.

"Oh Remus".

Wait Remus*

*I snap up out of my dream running as fast I can to the rest room to wank,

Moony, Oh god I dreamed about me and moony*

"Sirius you okay" Said Moony waking up

*Oh god hearing him say my real name helped me cum fast I quickly pull my pj pants up and act like I was pissing*

"I'm fine moony, Go back to sleep"

"No Padfoot you don't seem fine your breathing werid and you look red, Wait did you have a drea......." Is all he could say before I kissed him

"Padfoot?"

"What? moony"

"I... well was... The...... dream....about me?"

"Yes It was!"

"Oh pads.....I"

"I get it you don't like you the same way You just want to be friends....you just...."

"No Pads I love you too"

"What? You do"

"Yes"

"Ok then come with me"

"Ok, Why?"

"You'll see"

*I lead him some where that is a bed room in the middle of nowhere for god know what reason*

"OH Pads your horny are you"

"Maybe why don't you find out for your self"

*He rubs my pants with his hand causing me to moan*

*He then started to run his under my shirt grabing a hold of my nipples causing a small moan from me

He lifted my shirt and started to lick my nipple while still playing with the other the swicthed and did

the same thing again causing a lounder moan

"Oh Pads your so hot for me, aren't ya?"

"yesssss"

"So what do you want from me, tell me"

"I wantyouinsideme" I said really fast

"What come on mate tell me"

"I want you inside me ok"

"That better, but lets not take it too fast dear padfoot" He said *as he moved down me takeing me pants and

boxers with him*

*He stared at my man hood for a bit before sticking his tounge out, to lick it a bit cause me to

moan really lound, "OH YES" I guess that made him want me more becase he took

my now fully hard member into his mouth, I wanted to fuck his mouth really badly

But knew I couldn't do that to him, He swirled him tounge around for a bit I

Was about to cum when he stoped*

"Why......"

"Shhh I can't let you have all the fun now Can I? No" *He said takeing he clothes off

"Pads get on the bed now!" he said in a sexy voice

*I did as I was told, He walked up I lifted my legs so he could get close to me, He stuck three fingers in my*

"Suck them"

"Ok"

*After they were wet enough he stuck one in it was pain full tears came out of my eyes, then another the pain got better

by the third one, He push up agaist my g spot so to say causing me to moan his name, he pulled them out

just when I thought he was going to leave he thrusted in to me,

"you ok padfoot"

"I'm fine"

"You want me to wait?"

"No!"

"Ok how would you like it pads"

"Fast and hard"

"Ok"

*He began to thrust fast and hard in the sweet spot to top that he gabbed my memeber and moved up and down in

pace with the thrust, I Was about to cum when I heard moony say....*

"I'm about to cum , cum with my sirius"

*my real name I came right on the spot with moony, We rolled over laying in eachothers arms*

"Happy earlier Birthday padfoot I love you"

"I love you too"

FIN


End file.
